1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to towing accessories, and particularly to a positionable towing hitch that easily positions the hitch relative to a trailer for mounting the trailer thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of trailer hitches are available in the art. Such hitches generally require some physical effort to mount onto a vehicle, and then to a trailer, which can be a time-consuming process. Some of this effort is due to the stationary nature of the hitch itself when mounted to a vehicle, as well as the cumbersome bulk and weight of the trailer to be mounted. Moreover, most conventional hitches do not have any adjustment functionality, or very limited capacity for the same. The former results in much time-consuming physical effort, since the user must maneuver the trailer onto the ball mount of the hitch. Depending on the weight of the trailer, this is strenuous and difficult.
Thus, a positionable towing hitch solving the aforementioned problems is desired.